The present invention relates to an improved flow cone aerator for the introduction of air into dry bulk material to fluidize the material for efficient pneumatic transfer. The improved aerator of the invention is used in pneumatic trailer tanks, rail cars, storage tanks and the like and functions as a check valve when used in relation to dry product storage.
Various aerators are known in the prior art for introducing air into containers to aerate materials stored in the containers. One such aerator in particular is disclosed in the U.S. Pat. No. 3,929,261 to Solimar. This aerator is cone shaped and is adapted to be affixed to a wall of the container, with the larger diameter end of the cone aerator adjacent the interior surface of the container and the small diameter end of the cone aerator extending into the interior of the container. The aerator includes an air outlet extending through the wall of the aerator and an air inlet adjacent the large diameter end. A cone shaped flap correspondingly shaped to the aerator is positioned over the aerator and closes the air outlet when in close fitting relation to the aerator. The large diameter end of the flap is free of attachment and flexes toward and away from the aerator to close and open the air outlet.
While the aerator just described works for the purpose intended, namely to aerate the contents of a container for pneumatic removal, a need for improvement became apparent through continued use of that aerator.
One of the problems associated with the above described aerator is that it directs the flow of air toward the container wall. After substantial use, the aeration air, especially when used to aerate abrasive and dusty materials, will establish channels in the aerator that are directed into the container wall, eventually blasting a hole in the container.
Another disadvantage is that care must be taken to properly install the large base of the aerator so that it fits the curvature of the container wall. Installation of the base, counter to the curvature, can easily occur if care is not exercised, resulting in clogged air lines from the materials entering the aerator between the base and the container wall.